The Boyfriend of Shards
by MysticVegetto13
Summary: Okay, this is a very very rare story. Probably the only one you'll find of this NEW couple. Sit back ,and be blown away. Not by the story, unless its that good, but the couple. That's right this couple was never thought of ti'll now folks. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you a couple never seen before. GOTEN AND VEGETTO. This is an alternate universe. Both are 13. ENJOY :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Okay. I know this is strange, but I couldn't help myself. It just kept coming into my mind. This is a couple never seen before. This new love-bird couple is GOTEN x VEGETTO. Yes, I know. Weird right? Just give it a chance, please like it. It's the only story envolving characters that weren't even MEANT to be. Its in an alternate universe. Vegetto is a transferred to OJHS. Goten feels lonely, that he has no one to spend Valentines Day with. Will Goten and Vegetto, get together, or will it crumble? Vegetto 14 Goten 13. ENJOY!**

* * *

I walked down the halls of my school. Keeping my head down, to avoid any eye-contact. A sad expression made its present known on my face. Why am I sad you might ask. It's close to Valentines Day, 4 days to be correct, and like every other year, I have no one to spend that harmonic-love-filled day of romance. I learned to dealt with this sad emotions. In fact, I came to known these sad emotions, but I could never stop myself from crying. My eyes began to mist with tears, blurring my vision. I wiped away the tears, which were slowly being replaced by new ones.

Slowly, I lifted my head to look at the other students. The 'preps' as I call them, or 'preppy.' the girls, they were stunning, but none to my liking. They were oggling the jocks, trying to make their selves notice-able. Desperate. Just desperate. I looked over to the jocks, they noticed the girls, but they wanted them to stare at them. Talk about hungry for attention. It's not fair. Nothing's fair! How come they have some-one while I have nothing! I grunted in annoyance. I looked right of me. A guy, having two girls, and both his hands around their waist. Disgusting. Repulsive. I kept my gaze forward. I should have never looked at the others.

The anger inside of me was boiling. The rejection only making it worst. Images of couples kissing hugging and blah blah blah fucking blah! I just kept walking. Trying to let my anger explode, on the next person, who would even dare talk to me. I was in no mood to be messed with, let alone talk to. I took a few deep breaths. Breathing in, and out, in and out. I felt better, but not all the way. I sighed, I guess I'll never find that one true love, corny huh. Yea it is, but it's true, I'm in 7th grade, and never had a boy-friend or a girl-friend. You're probably wondering why I said 'boy-friend,' well, I'm gay, but I prefer the term 'Homo-sexual.' ever since 4th grade, I found out that I wanted a guy's attention, instead of a girls attention. Strange, huh? Thats me though, I like the way I am. I'm not goth or anything, just sad that I have no one in my life. Besides my family.

I kept walking. making turns left and right. 'Jeez, how far am I from my locker!?' I thought. I continued my journey to my locker, taking the final right. I saw someone. I couldn't see their head, because a hood was covering it. They were trying to open my locker. Making grunts out of frustration. 'What the heck is he doing?' I thought again, walking towards the stranger. "Aw come on you heap of shit!" He grunted trying to open it. "Excuse me." I said tapping on his shoulder. He squealed and jumped, and dropped his text books. "Oh... h-hi.." He said nervously, as he bent down to pick up his books. I got on my knees to help. "Uh..thanks" He said. "No problem, but might I ask you question?" I asked handing him the collected items. "Sure, go for it" He said making sure, that all his supplies was there. "Why were trying to break into my locker" I asked, as I slightly began to chuckle. "Oh! This is your locker? I'm sorry" He said. "It's okay, but don't you have your own?" I asked, looking at him intently.

He hesitated a bit to answer. "I'm new here, and I went to this office, and the lady handed me this piece of paper" He said reaching into his pocket, as he grabbed a yellow sticky note. I gently took it from his hand 'Locker 3124' it read in neat hand-writting. "Well, looks like's we're sharing lockers" I said sarcastically. "By the way I'm Vegetto" Vegetto said taking off his hood. I nearly gasped, at the site I was seeing. He was handsome. Golden-brown eyes, chocolate-brown hair with two bangs coming to the right side, and I perfect smile to go with it. "I'm Goten" I said reaching out to shake his hand, he smiled, and accepted by shaking my hand.

I walked to my locker. Or our locker now. I turned the dial left, then right, then right again, then left again. I took it off, and opened the locker. I moved things around to make room for his books. I reached my hand from behind, motioning my hand for him to give me his books. He put them in my hand, and put them in one by one. Neatly, so it look perfect. "Wow, you sure are neat, and tight" He said looking in the locker. Everything was neat you could say can' really find another word for it. two books on the bottom, with some smaller books on the right, and the rest for the text books. "Yea, you could say that" I said smiling, as I closed the locker, and put the lock back on, making a clicking sound. "The locker combination is 5327" I said turning to face him. "Okay, but could you write it down, I'm not so good remembering things" He said sheepishly.

"Sure" I said smiling, as I turned the dial, and grabbed a piece of paper. I wrote down the combination, and handed him the paper. "If you loose it, just come and ask me the combination" I said closing the locker once more. "Okay, thank you" He said stuffing it in his pocket. "Hey, wheres your first period class?" He asked. "Biology" I answered. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper, but it was white. He handed it to me, with a grin on his face. I examined the piece of paper. 'First period: Biology Second: Calculus Third: World History Fourth: English Fifth: Spanish Sixth: P.E. Seventh: Band Eighth: Starr Lab.' I stared in amazement. His schedule exactly fitted mine. I reached into my binder, and grabbed mine. Yes, it was the same as mine, except for Second period. I handed his paper back to him. Was this a coincidence? Or was it meant to be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, okay. I know this is not a popular couple, even though it didn't exist, but please give it a chance. It is really interesting. A couple that has never even been thought of. Well here's chapter 2. Enojy! Mr. Ashmore, is both a principal and a teacher, thats how it is at my school, yep strange. Anyway, on the story.**

* * *

I quickened my pace, so I wouldn't be late to class. Vegetto, was having a hard time trying to keep up. I turned around, and smiled. He was panting, and couldn't keep up. I stopped, and waited for the brown-eyes beauty. Smiling at him innocently, like I didn't do anything wrong. "I.. told.. you ... to... wait.. up.." He said between pants. I only laughed in respond. He returned the favor, with a heart-warming smile. "We should, hurry, we're going to be late" I said. "Late? It's only 8:15, class doesn't begin until 8:30" he exclaimed. " Well. to me it's late.. and I want to hurry up and get to class" I said sternly, and walked away to Biology. He sighed, and followed from behind. During my walk, I looked behind me, every time I turned around, it seemed that he was slowing down. He frowned, and stopped again, and waited for him. "You know, you don't have to wait for me" He said, panting. "I know, but the teacher doesn't get there until the bell rings, and I need to finish a paper, and I might need help" I informed. "Oh, well" He said, and we both began to walk. I looked to my left, then my right. People were starring at us. My eyes begin, to wander everywhere, but I couldn't shake that feeling of their eyes. If they kept starring they might burn holes through me. I quickened my pace once more. Soon, Vegetto, followed.

It wasn't long, until I began to run. I ran passed people. pushing them out of my way. They won't stop starring. I hate it when people stare at me. It's like a dozen eyes, watching my every move. I looked behind me, Vegetto was running too, with a concern look on his face. Telling me stop, and whats wrong. I ignored his pleas, and continued running. I made the last turn, until someone grabbed shoulder. I turned around to face this person, and it was Vegetto. He was breathing heavily, I felt bad. I bent down to see if he was alright. But he stuck hi hand out signaling to come closer. I felt hurt. He lifted up his head. "You... damn... you can run fast.." He said as he sat down on the floor. "Sorry..." I said sitting next to him. He smiled at me saying, "It's alright, but why did you run?" He asked. I hesitated to answer. "Well... this may sound weird... but I hate it when people stare at me" I said, preparing for him to laugh. I waited. No chuckle. No giggle. No nothing. I looked at him, he seemed completely unfazed. "Oh, you have ommataphobia" He said. I looked at him, 'ommataphobia?' I thought. "Ommataphobia, is the fear of eyes" He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "They have a name for it?" I asked, "Well, yea Goten. They have names for all phobia" He said putting his hands on the floor behind him, so he could lean.

I looked at him quizzacly, "I had no idea, I thought I was just weird" I said bluntly, he chuckled. "Goten, having a phobia, doesn't make you weird. " He said in a reassuring tone. I smiled at him. He is so sweet, and nice. "What are you two doing, class starts in 6 minuets" Principal Ash-more said in an angry tone. We both got up, and dusted our selves. Believe it or not, the school janitors, barely clean the hallways, and bathrooms. We both, walked to biology. A strange silence, was between us. More like an awkward silence. "So, where are you from?" I asked him, "Australia, the beautiful part" He replied, as we made it to the door. "Must be nice.." I replied opening the door, revealing the catastrophe in the classroom, paper being flung, books being tossed back and forth like a football. It was like a zoo here.

"Don't worry you get use to it after awhile" I assured him, and motioned my hand for him to follow. The paper wads were like a minefield, everywhere you looked there was paper flying in your direction. "So, uh. Is the 7th grade like this?" Vegetto said trying to evade the paper wads, I turned around an smiled, "Yes, and no" I replied, and continued to my usual spot. I sat down, along with Vegetto. I turned and looked at him, he seemed uneasy, and nervous. I wonder why, well it is his first day in a new school, so thats probably the answer. "Hey, don't worry, our teacher is real nice." I said with a genuine smile, and he smiled back, and calmed himself.

The door slammed shut, or maybe she was not nice...heh.. It look's like she was having a bad day, she recently had a kid, about 2 months ago, and she has been bitchy ever since. A sour expression was on her face, and every one piped down, the once beautiful elegant teacher was no more. "I had a long morning, and I expect you not to do any mis-behavior is that clear!" She boomed, and everyone jumped back, and others jumped a seat behind. "Now... let's get started shall we" She said walking up to the board. "I thought you said she was nice!" Vegetto whispered towards me, but keeping his gaze on the board, I scratched my head in embarrassment, "Well, she recently had a kid.." I whispered back, he nodded in response, and we both went back to listening.

"Today we will be studying biology, or so science you might call it" Mr. Rita said writing notes down on the board, "Now I expect you to have all your work done by the due-date, no sloppy hand-writing, no sleeping, no talking, no CHEWING GUM" He said louder and slower, on the last part. "Vegetto.." I whispered, "Yea, what is it?" He whispered back, "Go introduce yourself.." I whispered, eyeing the teacher. He looked at me if I were crazy, "Are you crazy! I'm not doing that!" He said a bit louder, "Oh come on, just do it" I said smiling, "erm, fine, but you owe me" He said a bit agitate, and got up from his seat. "Uh Mrs. Rita..." Vegetto said shyly, turned around holding a book in one hand and a marker in the other.

"Hm, do I know you? Why, you must be new" She said an smiled, well, that might be the first she'll smile in a few months. "Whats your name?" She asked, reading the book, "Uh, Vegetto m'am." He said as a faint blush crept on his cheeks. "Well, Mr... she said going through the roll-list, Mr. Briefs?" She said shocked.

* * *

**Oo, Vegetto's last name is Briefs? Weird, haha, I wanted to make this chapter interesting by adding his last name as Briefs, and yes he is apart of the briefs family. Werid right?! Yea I know thats how I am, also, principal Ashmore, is both a principal and a teacher, thats how it is at my school, yay more weirdness! : Sorry this chapter took forever to make, but I hope it's worth reading :D Enjoy! Oh, and sorry, I didn't mean to put "Vegetto" under "Brandon", I was thinking about a character that comes later in the book. Well theres a spoiler, Brandon appears in the next 3 chapters, so look forward to that!**

**Sincerely,**

**MysticV**

**Ti'll next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everybody, well I figured out I don't have to have a laptop to complete the story! I got on my iPad and figured out I can type the story on it! yay the story continues with a shocking secret.**

* * *

I was shocked. Mr. Briefs? His last name is briefs? I looked at Vegetto, he didn't seem fazed at all, not even a little. The room was silent. No one uttered a single word, just stared in shock at Vegetto. I opened my mouth but no words formed. "So your last name is briefs?" She asked. Vegetto nodded, "yes mam it is" he said. That means he's Bulmas nephew,and trunks cousin! "So you're kind to trunks briefs?"she asked with shock. Vegetto nodded once more. Mrs. Ashmore smiled at him. "Well I have some astonishing news for your cousin then" she said smiling. Boy,his whole day has been weird. First I meet this good-looking boy, then I find out he's Trunks cousin.

I was shocked, and confused. He is Trunks cousin, and he made our teacher smile... This day is weird. With at Capitol "M." He walked back to his seat. I looked at him, like a dingo watching a human baby, he, I made a funny. "You're Trunks cousin?" I asked, he turned and smiled at me. " sure am" he said. "Me and him are third cousins" Vegetto said showing his pearl white teeth.

_'Oh geez, I have a crush on my friends cousin!'. _I was just blown away in amazement. He looks nothing like Bulma or Trunks. The complete opposite. The period ended, and our next was with Trunks. I walked down the hallway with Vegetto at my side, looking for the blue-eyed saiyan. I looked into the crowd of teens and non teens. How hard can it be to find a purple haired kid! i finally found him, I ran up to him literally scaring the hell out of him. " Kami, Goten warm someone before you come running at them!"trunks said clenching his heart he he was dying. I returned saying, " hah trunks very funny" I said with sarcasm.

"what is it 'Ten?" Trunks asked. I grabbed Vegettos jacket, slightly pulling him. " are you aware that you have a cousin?" I asked. Vegetto slowly picked up his head. "Hey Trunks.." He said smiling. Trunks dropped his bag. Starring in shock at Vegetto. " V-vegetto, is it really you?" Trunks asked stepping closer.

" I don't know? who else has eyes like mine?" he joked putting his arms out. "so do i get a hug cousin?" Vegetto joked once more. Trunks practically crushed his ribs, by hugging him so hard. "Where have you been!?" Trunks asked letting go. "We moved back to Australia" he said. I never seen Trunks so happy, it's like it's been so long since they last met.

"ya know, It's been so long, Goten forgot me" he said laughing. Wait did he say that I forgot him? Surely I would've remembered him. would I? How long has it really been?

* * *

**sorry it's been so long since I last updated or posted a chapter, and Im sorry that the chapter is short, I thought it would be good to end it with a cliff hanger. i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for giving this story a chance. I really appreciate it. THANK YOU! **


End file.
